


Whispers Behind Your Eyes

by Ammeh



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, Fantasizing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ammeh/pseuds/Ammeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble in which Anders has guilty fantasies about Fenris domming the hell out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers Behind Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Posted a long time ago on the DA kink meme, hence the backdating.

It shouldn’t be like this.  
  
Justice doesn’t like it. Justice doesn’t _understand_ , and some emphatically-remembered occasions involving Karl and ropes and illicitly-borrowed Templar armor haven’t helped him to realize that it’s just a _game_.  
  
Except it’s not really a game, when he thinks of it. The Fenris in his head believes every word of the vile epithets he snarls as he jerks himself off roughly to come on Anders’ face, feels nothing but amusement when he makes Anders walk all the way to the Hanged Man like that so everyone will know what a slut he is.  
  
It shouldn’t make him hard, but it does.  
  
He knows he doesn’t want it, not really, and that should mean that he shouldn’t want to fantasize about it. He likes these games when they are safe and there will be cuddling afterwards and he can just say “knickerweasels” to make it all stop.  
  
There is nothing safe in these dreams. He closes his eyes and spreads his legs and doesn’t know whether it’ll be a cock in his ass or a hand in his chest until he’s impaled. (It's always a cock, of course—he’s comforted that his fantasies still aren’t quite _that_ fucked up.)  
  
Sometimes in the fantasies he is confessing the fantasies, and it always leads to more of the same, even though he is pretty sure that Fenris would find it—  
  
 _Pathetic. Disgusting, he sneers as he shoves his cock down Anders’ throat._  
  
He can’t stop having them, even though he feels vaguely guilty and Justice is Not Happy and Fenris’ insults have started to make him horny.  
  
It isn’t until he has one where Fenris kisses the rope burns off of his wrists and suddenly it was all a game that he feels utterly lost.


End file.
